


Fragment V

by PrincessAugustina



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Purple Prose, it's really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19921654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAugustina/pseuds/PrincessAugustina
Summary: Susan remembers, Peter remembers but words were never their strong suit.Three moments in Susan's life.





	Fragment V

**Fragment V**

There was a cup of tea on the table. She couldn’t remember who made it, but it had grown cold and no one was ever going to drink it. The silence in the kitchen was overbearing, the various noises only making the lack of words more pronounced. She could feel him looking at her, daring her to lift her head and look him in the eye but she kept her eyes fixed on the small space between their hands. She remembered these hands. She remembered a lot. There was a sharp intake of breath and she finally lifted her head. Now it was his turn to stare at their not quite conjoined hands. His face was something from a dream and memory all the same. The blond hair looked dull in the light but for a brief moment the sun made it look like a crown. He inched his hand closer but there was still a cliff between them. She ached to close the distance and wrap her hands around his. The smell of laundry detergent stung her nose. There was a hairline fracture on the teacup. The sudden noise of the doorbell broke through the silence. She flinched.

  
Saturday evenings always were her favourite. The air spoke of freedom and happiness. She usually spent her Saturday evenings wandering the streets, smiling at children that made use of the last sunlight. As the sun slowly moved more and more towards the horizon her feet moved towards her home on her own accord. But this was not one of those evenings. Today she had an invitation, an invitation to a family dinner. The closet door was open, and several dresses were flung on the bed. In the end she chose his favourite, a dark blue dress that made her skin look like porcelain. And just like porcelain she would crack. Arriving at the restaurant he was already there, waiting for her on the sidewalk. Although the sun was still illuminating his hair, turning it into gold, the moonshine was on her face. The sky had turned a light purple in the east, with the promise of a clear night. She could see the busy inside of the restaurant and the sounds of conversations spilled outside whenever the door opened. His eyes found hers the moment she saw him. The last rays of sunlight made it look like there was a crown on his head, but she blinked, and the illusion was gone. As she entered the restaurant she could feel his hand on the small of her back. His hand was hot even through the thin fabric of the dress.

  
She had made a habit of taking walks whenever the weather would allow it. Summer had been rainy, but autumn came with blue skies and pleasant winds. It was a Sunday afternoon, filled with laughing children and happy parents. There were some early leaves on the ground. As she put on her coat there was a knock on the door. Her coat left unbuttoned and her gloves on the drawer she opened the door and felt the sun on her face. There, in between the door frame he was. As her eyes got used to the sun the illusion of a crown on his head disappeared. She buttoned up her coat and drew the door closed behind her, the gloves forgotten on the drawer. There was a smell of apples in the air. She felt his eyes on her, like sunrays burning her. She walked around him, leaving the gate open. He followed and closed the gate. No words were spoken but they fell into a familiar silence. The unspoken words were heavy between them but not uncomfortable. As their hands brushed she took a sharp intake of breath. She knew she was finally home.


End file.
